World Timeline
The Fallen Meteor of Sol (0074) A great meteor has fallen on a nomadic pre-modern Shal city. This has built the foundation of their society and beliefs. * Dubbed the Solus Magnus Event, the Shal lost most of their main nomadic City of Shiarus Otram due to a massive meteor that created a crater so big it was the foundation for their buried city. * A great temple is constructed around the remains of the meteor. Called the Eye of Magnus, only selected members of the Shal community can enter its halls. * The Shal, confident that this was a sign of Sol's favour with them, raise a king and an army, with the intent to spread their rule over all and any land their ever growing empire expands to. This event is know in history as "The Crusade". * As part of their religious crusade, the Shal expand their territory rapidly, moving into previously uninhabited lands. The industrial boom created by this expansion disturbs the local wildlife, angering many of the nearby Sulphur Devils. * The volcano near the crater lightly erupts, destroying the city once again, forcing the Shal to learn how to build great volcano defenses in the form of walls and canals. Elysian Expedition (2562) The three brothers; Vyce (24), Drex (22), and Forn (18), set out for Elysia in search of power. * When the boat arrives a week later, only Vyce and Drex board. Forn is never seen again. The Final Stand of the 105th Battalion (2565) A rebellion starts with some of the poorer Shal communities demanding for better living conditions than the badly cared for slums of the city of Arkus Shal. The 105th Battalion step in. * Kren Hygard forms a small group of rebels in Arkus Shal. They begin militarising themselves with whatever armour and weapons they can steal, and prepare an attack on the affluent of the city. * Drex and his commanding officer, Vyce, must rally their elite troops for the defence of the northern mountains against a rebellious leader of the Shal; Kren. This short war is dubbed the Battle of Ark'hara's Pass. * Finding a Mytharian study temple in the mountains a good strategic overview of the city, the 105th enter with hostile action to make this their forward camp in the incursion to stop the rebellion. The Mytharian priest (Paren's brother) is slain trying to peacefully stop this takeover. The 105th then establishes this temple as a forward base of operations. * The remaining Mytharians from the Ark'hara Temple return to the Citadel without Paren's Brother, informing the Librarians that he has been slain by Vyce in the temple takeover. * Paren was enraged by this news, and pleaded with the council to take action. They refused as they could not cause any issues with the Shal empire at this time of crisis. The matter had to be overlooked with compensation later given to the Mytharians for the loss of their temple. Paren however, would not forget the actions that took place that day. * After they stop the rebellion in a final stand, the few injured survivors of the 105th return to Pyrus Shal, where a royal nurse by the name of Ava Reltih takes care of the injured. Death of a King (2573) * The old Shal King, Drohill Frey, dies mysteriously. * A trade ship travelling to Lowshka pulls aboard a hydra head, previously belonging to Seaos. It is badly damaged and largely unrecognisable, but made for an interesting story, and slowly became a legend to the Lowshkin. * Strange weather patterns begin to form above Mytharian territory. The Coronation (2574) All the races of the world gather in Pyrus Shal together to witness the crowning of Ava Reltih. * Ava prepares for her coronation. ** Ava has one last night of passion with her secret lover, and the influence of her entire career, Vyce the Ardent. * The Mytharians send a council member - Xior Kaeyn - to the coronation, to investigate if any civilisation is involved in the changing weather patterns. * There is a grand market making use of the increased tourism in Pyrus Shal. ** Rumours are passed quickly in the crowds of the Shal market. Currently, many people are talking about the 'secret to immortality' that has been developed in the east. ** A preacher, Iris the Radiant in the streets shouts about the mysterious circumstances surrounding Drohill Frey's death. She saw glimpses of the old king's death before it happened, and so doubts Ava's report that he died of natural causes. ** Iris the Radiant is arrested by The Right Arm, on charges of spreading false information. She it taken to the jail under The Eye. * Ava is officially crowned queen. * Ava orders some scholars and researches to discover ways to make her magic stronger. * Ava's research team discover a great source of magical power, underground nearby. She orders the miners in the area to focus on unearthing it. * A great feast is held in honour of the new queen. Food is provided by the Lowshkin. Journey to the Eastern Isle Upon hearing information from the market town the players are offered the choice to board a ferry leaving Caldenn to Jerada. * A ship is soon to leave for Jerada, you do not know much about these people but are intrigued as to how their culture works and what mysteries may lie in these strange jungle lands. ** As you make your way across the vast waters you see a faint body of land off in the distance, curious as to what it is you ask other passengers if they know what it is. You are told a variety of odd stories and myths, and are unfortunately left none the wiser. * A Najran alchemist, Natsya Ghadir, perfects her solution for giving the drinker infinite life, and dubs it the Eternity Elixir. Unbeknownst to her, the potion actually draws life from that around it, leading those who live eternal lives to slowly destroy all life around them. * On the way to Jerada, the ship comes across some underwater ruins that hold the remaining treasures of an old Mytharian expedition. ** Upon reaching Temerra, the players meet a Lowshkin chef, Bjorn Oxlade, cooking at a market. He offers to trade healing items and talks about a strange swamp land to the west. He tells the players about the riches supposedly located in the sunken ruins of Pahtam. The Temerran Assassins An assassins guild named the Loxley Assassins, based in the slums of Temerra, begins to act, targeting the rich and prosperous of Temerra and nearby cities. Joined together by their poverty and hatred of the rich, they seek out those who benefit from the poor, taking what they see as theirs. * After hearing about her developments, two of the assassins, NAME and NAME, break into Natsya Ghadir's hut, stealing an unstable phial of Eternity Elixir. This potion is much stronger than the finished version, killing those around the drinker much faster than the most recent iteration. * Natsya discovers that during the theft, a phial of the elixir was smashed. Its life-stealing powers evident, she begins to worry about her creation. * The Loxley Assassins hear of riches buried deep underwater have been found and they see this as a perfect opportunity to score and give their people a good living. ** The Loxley Assassins pay off the Lowshkan cook Bjorn Oxlade to get information about the underwater treasure. ** The assassins that stole the Eternity Elixir drink half each. People in the guild begin to complain of aches and pains, as they age slightly faster than usual. * Natsya searches for help to recover her lost potion. She fears the damage that will be done to the people and plant life of the city should the potion be drunk. * After hearing of their exploits and skill the Loxley Assassins are offered a deal my an unknown Mytharian who offers an exchange for the riches they discovered as well as a new bounty upon the head of a very important guard situated in Pyrus Shal; Vyce. The Ruins of Old Pahtam An ancient city, now sunk beneath the sea; Pahtam was the first Najran settlement in recorded history. After it sank in -534E, the Njaran were forced to move into the more hostile inner lands of Jarada, forcing them to develop building techniques to live above the dangerous creatures of the jungle. * Bjorn Oxlade, whose secret ingredient is a coral only found in the ruins, has begun to run out. He tasks the players with collecting some more coral, under the pretence that there is a great treasure in the ruins. * The players take a boat the ruins, then, with the assistance of Tanya Oxlade, descend into the depths. THEY ARE ATTACKED BY EVIL CRABMEN. * Thje players discover the corpses of a group of adventurers who came to the ruins previously, looking for treasure. ** The players stand in front of a giant solid gold statue. Around the base is a large collection of fine pots and silver plates. Behind the statue is a small room full of mystical weapons and cloaks. ** The players enter a large chamber with great beams barely holding back the water above the ceiling. In the centre is a much larger najran than usually seen. On either side of him are two other assassins both holding items not of najran design. It's clear they didn't arrive with them, but they certainly plan to leave with these objects. It's obvious your presence won't be enough to dissuade them from their goals. ** After defeating the first set of assassins, the players find their way to the large treasure room, where they find one of the assassin leaders. Right before his death, the assassin knocks out the supporting beams in the chamber. With the ceiling imminently collapsing, they must decide how much treasure to take and run to the exit on a race against torrential water. The Desolate Jungle of South Jerada Our heroes are tasked by the Najran High Monarchy to locate a lost group of cartographers that were sent to chart a detailed map of the southern rainforest of Jerada. * On their travels to the rainforest, the players discover a small settlement of outcast Najran. They do no follow the teachings of Sylvanas and Mikkskshdkjhgshjgf, and so were cast out of Tarrodant. They have also sent out rescue squads for their teams which were sent to gather food for their people. ** During their time at the outcast settlement the heroes are invited to join the local in a prayer to help find the missing parties. One of the members of the group has a vision of one of the cartographers locations. With a location in mind the heroes now know which direction to head in. * As our heroes approach the great old tree, they hear something above them. The great Elder Wyrm of Jerassium approaches moving the air with such potency that the heroes stumble and fall. The Elder Wyrm touches down and engages in a dialogue with the party, asking why they have trespassed on its sacred grounds. ** The great Elder Wyrm moves closer checking each of the players from head to toe to judge if they are a threat or not. ** Through a long conversation with the Elder Wyrm, the players can find out about: The ancient history of Jerada, The 6 Ancient Greater Wyrms, a vague idea of the fate of the cartographers, The surrounding are, and the Elder Wyrm itself. ** The players, through either violent means, or clever negotiations discover that the cartographers are not lost as previously assumed. Much of their equipment and inventory are spotted floating about the deep marshes with the swamps of the jungle. A lone najran is seen desperately clutching on to a vine barely keeping him from being consumed by the the thick bog. The rest of his party are nowhere to be seen. The players rush to his aid in the hope that he may know the fate of the rest of his group. ** If the players fight the Wyrm, the Wyrm eventually flies away to the Swamp Lands to the west. The Hollowed City In -220E, the great city of Lethanara was the forefront of Mytharian engineering and knowledge. But their thirst for wielding magic and sorcery grew too quickly. They found themselves meddling with power they could not contain. A spell far more destructive and wild than had ever been witnessed was unleashed one day. Everything in the city stood still, and within minutes the entire settlement was void of any and all life and sound. Since this event no one has dared step foot inside this husk of a city. The power that was once released there still lingers above this cursed land. The city lies forever dormant on the western outskirts of Caldenn, with the secrets of what happened on that fateful day locked within the very walls of the city that spawned it. * The closest town of Listrada is the only Mytharian settlement to ever speak of the hollowed city. For one reason or another many Mytharians simply dismiss its existence with The Citadel simply refusing to ever shed light on it referring to it as nothing more than tales to frighten children. Folk who live within Listrada often talk of strange shadows of dust and bone moving around the Hollowed City. They believe that those who vanished all those years ago are best to be left unquestioned, and undisturbed. * The people of Listrada formed a cult revering the events of the Hollowed City as an act of the greater magic to teach the Mytharians a lesson on overstepping their boundaries. This cult is called the Aegis Aethernum. They are considered a myth in Listrada, however, only because the citizens are afraid of their sacrificial rituals. * The Aegis who live in the town, through their sheer numbers and fanaticism, gain the respect and obedience of bandits in the surrounding area. These bandits form a quarantine around the city, blocking adventurers from entering looking to loot the pristine city. The militancy of the bandits associated with the Aegis draws the attention of the Consensus, and a team is dispatched to deal with them. * Upon arriving at Lethanara the team dispatched comes finds no resistance and are allowed to walk right into the city. Once inside they are consumed by the dark creatures of dust and bone. The cult had allowed this as a sacrifice which they believe to calm the spirits. ** If and when the players finally arrive at the doors of this city they are met by no one. No resistance, nor greeting. The gates are cracked open, with nothing but the chill of this dead city to meet them. What they wish to do from this point on is their decision alone. The Great Mothing A deadly plague descends on The Grand Citadel, and the Najran and Mytharians must work together to stop the outbreak from spreading. * A shipment of plague-carrying moths, Plague Cecropia ordered by a High Librarian in order to develop a poison to rival the Najran's alchemy, is disrupted and the creatures scatter across the city, infecting hundreds. * A shady character, NAME intercepts one of the crates carrying the Plague Cecropia and steals one of the moth vials. She heads below and releases it into the Undercity. * The moths create a silk nest deep below the city, cocooning citizens and laying eggs within them. ** The players encounter one of the cocooned victims and find out it was one of the Najran couriers transporting these moths through the city. You discover what the original intention for these creatures were and realise that they must be destroyed with extreme prejudice. * The Mytharians send a team of exterminators to eliminate the moth threat. Above ground, medics and healers try to stem the spread of the disease, creating quarantine zones where the infected are kept together, away from the healthy population. * The players discover that the Queen Cecropia, being fed by the few remaining residents of the Undercity, has grown to an enormous size, spawning dozens more moths. The player characters are sent to defeat it. Samara's Revenge The legendary hydra only told of in Lowshkan myths, resurfaces in the Northern Waters, making travel between Lowshka and Tarrodant near impossible. * A large trading boat travelling from Tarrodant is attacked by Seaos. The only survivor, Samara Darzi, makes it to Lowshka at the cost of her arm. * Samara searches for people to help her get her revenge on the Hydra. She knows that Seaos has been in various skirmishes with the giants of the Eastern Shards. They are largely unintelligent, but they may be useful in killing or locating the hydra. The Siege of Arranor Iris has a vision of the Sand Wyrms attacking a Mytharian outpost. She fears for their safety and seeks help. * Reports come to the Grand Citadel of Sand Wyrms attacking further south, and being generally more aggressive. Panic ensues when one attacks an outlying town, Arranor, as Iris foresaw it. * Some of the people of Arranor seeing the approaching Sand Wyrms attempt to flee to the nearby mountains. A handful make it. With no way to escape, those trapped will soon run out of supplies. * Merchants who approach Arranor are met by the refugees of the town. These merchants disperse to seek help. The Sulphur Plains A particularly fiery Sulphur Devil appears in the Plains of Shal. Drex the Untouched believes destroying the Devil will cull its spawn in these lands and create a safe route to the western borders of Shal territory. * In a massive skirmish against the Sulphur Devil, Drex and his unit end up taking refuge in a small cavern network, where they find the runes accounting for the final words of an ancient evil that once destroyed most of civilization. The Last Great Ice Howler Piercing screeches have been heard coming from below the thick ice of the solid lake outside Lowshka. Hunters have reason to believe that the last great Ice Howler lurks beneath the lake. If retrieved, its carcass would provide much needed food for their people. * Sten H'jaart sends a small team of five hunters to investigate the rumour of the last great Ice Howler. Only two survived warning that this is the most powerful Ice Howler ever encountered and they will need more hunters with better equipment. ** These hunters place notices around the fishing town of Stonska in hope that warriors and outside travellers may be able to bring aid to their cause. You will have the option to aid them in their quest gaining favour in Stonska as well as reap any benefits this slain beast may provide. The Binding Ava tries to control an Architect, unaware of its power. * An Architect crystal is unearthed in the Pyrus Shal Mines by Ren Valik, a miner. Ava immediately fires everyone in the mines and descends into the mines. ** Ava Reltih, with the help of her advisors, fuses with the power of the Architect under Pyrus Shal. Light shines out of her eyes and mouth, and her entire body glows with the Architect's power. She takes the now-smaller crystal, and later has it set into her chestplate. Her new found powers have made her appear to have a direct link with Sol. ** Ava's Advisors, stunned by Ava's reaction with the crystal, form a cult around her, believing her to be a god. They begin acting as a force in her name. ** Ren discusses the find with his family over dinner. He doubts that he will ever know what the crystal was. * A great festival is held, where Ava displays her new magical powers. Ivar the Devout is introduced on stage, alongside his second-in-command Sia the Stalwart. * The Sect of Ava seek out and kill two of the workers who saw the crystal. They are stopped by The Right Arm before they can kill anyone else. ** Ava publically denounces the Sect and their actions, branding Ivar with her fingertips. They splinter off, but continue working under her name, using Ivar's brand as their symbol. Assassination One of Ava's close bodyguards, Vyce the Ardent is killed by a Shal assassin, hired by Mytharian High-Librarian Paren Q'xan. * The three assassins, one Shal, two Najran; NAME, murder Vyce. Two escape, but NAME is captured by the remaining bodyguards. He is taken to the jails and tortured horrifically for information. All he knows is the description of his hirer. * Ava, furious after Vyce's death, orders Drex to find and destroy Paren, the leader of the Mytharian expedition. Lowshkin Civil War Two factions form in Lowshka; the Jarl's people, and those who blame him for the starvation. A war over food begins after the crops fail, leading to many starving to death. * The starving peasants raid the Bakaskov, searching for his stash of food. * The Mytharians allow the Shal passage through their land, in exchange for armour and spoils of war. * Ava sends warriors to the rebel group, claiming to fundamentally oppose Sten H'jaart's leadership. In secret, she believes that the rebel leader, Jolder Brausten, is weaker, and therefore will be a pushover when she invades. * The Najran send a group of medics to the Jarl's aid, fearing the consequences of Ava's control over Jolder. * Sten begins to lose the war. ** Sten and his wife, Orla H'jaart, discuss whether they should surrender, in hopes of better peace terms. * Sten surrenders, and Jolder becomes the Jarl of Lowshka. * Sten and his people are exiled. * Shortly after the war, Ava has Sten assassinated. The Jarlkin are unaware of this, and believe that he is simply missing. The Seating of Jolder Jolder wanting to be better then the last Jarl starts to repair the damage caused by the Lowshkin Civil War and expanding trade. * Ava, whose influence over the new jarl, has granted her the ability to have Shal informants and Right Arm forces stationed in Lowshka without the knowledge of the general public. Among these is a Shal advisor by the name of Sleem the Corrector who will act as Ava's direct influence over the new Jarl and relay all information back that he judges important for her. ** A large Mytharian food barge sent as a gesture of good will explodes in Lowshkan ports. It was Ava's plot to hold control over Lowshka's economy. * In the interest of maintaining relations between the two nations, the Najran medics which were aiding the Jarl lend their services to Jolder's new state. They are refused, however, because Jolder doesn't trust them, and they set out to find a way back home around the Eastern Shards, to avoid Seaos. * Jolder orders a ship to follow the Najrans to make sure they don't stop and help the exiled Lowshkin. * The Najran send a second ship to take the exiled Jarlkin to Tarrodant so they can recover and build an army so Orla can take the role of Jarl. Building of the Jarlkin Army The Najran secretly take in the Jarlkin. They supply them with food and tool needed to bring them back to strength and in return the Jarlkin hunt and kill and creature that the Najran can't handle. The whole time they wait for the perfect time to strike Jolder and take back Lowshka. * The Najran have been looking to expand their hold of the Jeradan forests yet a formidable Mulg Giant has been making this effort far too dangerous for new settlements. They call upon the experience of the Jarlkin hunters, renowned for their work against beasts of nature to eliminate this threat in return for sorely needed food and supplies for these now weakened Lowshkin. * The Jarlkin appeal to the Najran Queen (NAME), who tells Orla that she will only aid them if they can prove their prowess in battle. The Jarlkin and the players fight the Queen's Guard in an arena, and upon victory, agrees to lend a force of troops to their cause to retake Lowshka. * With the help of some Najran rogues, the Jarlkin sneak into an Issrum port-town and prepare to take over the area. * The Jarlkin fight to take back the nearby port-town of (INSERT NAME HERE!) where the ancient ceremonial boat of the Lowshkin is docked. The capture of this boat can turn the tide of the revolt into their favor as it is sacred to the Lowshkin people. * Now fully operational the Jarlkin army waits for the perfect time to attack knowing that they are out numbered by the forces that hold Lowshka. Whispers of War Ava, angered by Vyce's death, questions as many Mytharians in Shal as possible, in an attempt to discover who killed Vyce. * Mytharians are interrogated, to get as much information out of them as possible. Ava learns that the man who paid the assassin was a High Librarian. She imprisons those who match the description she found. * Groups of Mytharians begin to leave the city with the whispers of war getting louder. * Mytharian spies in Pyrus Shal learn of Ava's orders to send Shal Right Arm forces to the surrounding cities of the Grand Citadel to keep an eye on Mytharian politics. ** A group of Mytharians spies chase a Right Arm informant in the Pyrus Shal markets. The informant gets cornered and questioned. * The Consensus orders Ava to release her prisoners. She refuses, and tensions between the two nations rise. * Rumours in the Shal people begin to spread - it is said that Ava is preparing for a war. War on the Horizon With Ava's refusal to prevent Shal forces from journeying to the Grand Citadel, tensions have risen to breaking point. * With information on the mysterious assassination running dry, Ava has ordered the Right Arm to occupy and investigate further in the Grand Citadel. Much to the disapproval of The Consensus. * An army is sent to the Grand Citadel from Pyrus Shal, and is met with resistance. Small skirmishes ensue, and Ava sends reinforcements. ** Players at this point will be offered the task of preventing Ava from creating further issues, some players may stay behind to help Mytharian forces to gain favour if they wish. * The people of Shal turn against Ava, not wanting war. * With the war raging outside the Grand Citadel, a group of players are sent to assassinate Ava. ** Players who have chosen to engage Ava must fight through the corridors and chambers of the eye until they reach the throne room. ** The players meet with the two Najran assassins who killed Vyce, who have escaped the prisons under The Eye. They explain that they are here for the same purpose of the players, and will work with them until Ava's transformation. ** Upon defeating her guard they encounter Ava. * When her life is in danger, Ava becomes enraged and rises out of the eye towards Pyrus Von, transforming into a massive Fire Elemental. ** Ava destroys the peak of the eye in her transformation, and heads to Pyrus Von in an attempt to bond with the remaining crystal. The players regroup at the base of Pyrus Von, in pursuit of Ava. Ava's Fall Ava is killed, also killing the Architect bound to her. * Ava arrives at Pyrus Von. She bursts through the side of the volcano into a great cavern filled with flowing rivers of lava. ** Ava reveals a chamber within the volcano containing many strange artefacts and ruins, the centrepiece of this horde appears to be a far larger and brighter form of the crystal seen on her. It is apparent that she is drawing great power from this, and that this connection must be severed. ** As Ava is killed, she falls into the volcano, causing the ground to shake and areas of the volcano to collapse. Anyone inside hurries to escape before they fall into the lava. ** As the heroes run from the imploding caves, they hear a voice saying: "The Awakening has already begun, it cannot be stopped. Your judgement has come to pass, this world must be reborn." ** With Ava's death, her Architect is defeated. ** The heroes escape the volcano using a lava flow and floating plates of crust, emerging from the base of Pyrus Von. * Iris begins having more frequent and intense visions, seeing the effects of the other Architects awakening. The Awakening The death of an Architect triggers the awakening of the others. * Iris leaves on a journey to try and stop her visions. She leaves behind a notebook of what she saw in her visions, though her notes are scrawled and manic. * The Mytharians send an expedition, with Paren and Xior, to the Broken Lands where they've noticed strange weather patterns. They find 200,000 year old ruins, from a previous Architect uprising. * The Jarlkin, who have been camping a short distance away from the Lowshkan coast, receive word from their informants that an Architect has risen from the mountains. * The volcano, Pyrus Von, erupts in reaction to the death of the Lava Architect. Shal is no longer a safe region, with fire and stone elementals rising from the earth. * Drex, still loyal to Ava even after her death, heads to Broken Lands to kill Paren and to find another Architect. He believes that controlling them as Ava did is the key to stopping the destruction they cause. ** Drex finds the Mytharian expedition, and engages with them. He is the only survivor, but he loses his left arm. * Drex, wounded and alone, seeks shelter in the nearby ruin. Upon exploring he comes to realise that these are not ruins but a grave as the centre of all this rubble it what appears to be a colossal hand . As he enters the epicentre of the ruins he finds a small shard, identical in design to the crystal found beneath Pyrus Shal. He is unsure of its meaning but begins his return to Pyrus Shal with the intention to bring this new potential weapon to the Shal. * Iris travels to Tarrodant, in search of a potion or healing spell which can stop her visions, thinking that it is some kind of curse. Iris' Final Chapter Weak from her travels and intense visions, Iris makes one last journey to her birth place. * Iris gets onto a ship heading to the Shal mainland. * On her travels she comes across Bjorn Oxlade. With the news of the Architects, he too is heading home to defend his homeland. The two have one last meal before their ship docks and share their life stories. * As Iris arrives on the ship from Jarada, she has the most intense vision yet. She witnesses the utter annihilation of an entire city, the vision is clouded in screams and turmoil, as Iris awakens from her trance she can only help but weep, for she could not with all her effort see what was destroyed or how she could prevent it. * Iris disembarks in SHAL CITY, where she returns to the chapel in which she was raised. Whilst there, the chapel is raided by bandits, seeking the riches of the church. * Running away from the raiding bandits, she comes across a large mirror, her gaze drawn towards it as if she was meant to see it. As she touches the mirror, her hands go through it. She hears voices in her head telling her to disappear from history. She goes through the mirror, and neither her or the mirror are ever seen again. Unification of the Great Continents A Final Stand between all of (PLANET) races against the Architect's might under (CITY). Most cities and governments have been wiped by the Architect war and must band together under one banner to survive and re-build (PLANET). Whichever race is helped last by the players is the worst off. A large number of them have been killed by the Architects and they will provide the least support in the final battles. All sides have lost heavily however, and no race is in a good position. * The Lowshkan army lead by both Jolder and Orla evacuate Issrum with what they can gather and head to Jerada. * On their way towards Jerada, the Lowshkin face extreme weather conditions and end up on north Caldenn, forcing them to go towards the Great Citadel seeking help. * The inhabitants of Pyrus Shal have fled to the neighbouring city of Fraxis Shal due to warning of an architect heading inland from the eastern coast. They do what they can to prepare against this impending doom but fear they may be greatly out matched. This city is optional to defend, doing so will rid one more architect from the world. * All Shal resistance forces relocate to north Caldenn to unite with the remaining Mytharians and Lowshkin in the ruins of the Great Citadel to form a last stand against the Architects. The remaining Najran flee their continent towards north Caldenn) * Though Iris has been long dead, the nations, having recognised her prophecies as truth, use the knowledge she left behind to help prepare for the oncoming battle. Iris did not see the battle to completion, and so does not realise that defeating the Prime Architect empties the world of magic. * All of the remaining survivors of (PLANET) move east towards the uninhabited lands. Category:Timeline __FORCETOC__